Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille
by TropicalWeirdo
Summary: Helena is chosen by Donovan to host the Third Dead or Alive Tournament on her property. Friendships are made, and broken, love is discovered. Chapter Seven has been rewritten, and eight is up!
1. Tedium

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

Helena Douglas was barely awake when the first wave of rain hit her window. She looked over at the rich red drapes. It had rained seven times in the past two days, A fact Helena knew, as she had been waiting with a paranoid vigilence for the first sign of Sunshine. Why? Because she knew that as soon as the rain stopped, so would the absence of one of Donovan's goons. The last one had been given a new mission in Italy, and therefore had to leave Helena's large manor. He was the first person to enter or exit the manor in two full weeks. The person before that was a caterer, who had come to pick up a cooking utensil he had left behind. All of this was because of Donovan. He was the one who had placed Helena under house arrest. He was the one who held the secret of her parents deaths. He was the current curator of the Dead or Alive Fighting tournament, and was in complete control of the French opera singer.

Helena slowly lifted herself out of her four-poster bed and quietly changed into an outfit she had chosen the previous evening. A plain, button-up white shirt tucked into straight black trousers with a high beltline. She then put on a pair of dark brown boots, and a small gold chain necklace to finish it off. Not too fancy, but still classier than most. Helena then applied some makeup before opening the double wooden doors and heading down the marble stairs to the dining room. Breakfast had already been served, as arranged. Various dishes and plates filled with expensive French delicacies had been laid out around one large cushioned chair at the end, which Helena sat down in. Despite the enourmous amount of food, Helena didn't feel very hungry. She simply sliced a small piece of bread off the loaf, then buttered it lightly. After eating this, she called for her mail to be brought to her. It was only 8:35, and normally she had it arranged to be brought to her at 8:40. Helena made a mental note to change her schedule.

The opera singer motioned for her attendants to leave as she looked idly through the various fan-letters she had recieved. They were all the same, really. "Dear Miss Douglas, blah-blah. Congrats on the great performance blah-blah. I hope you are well blah-blah. I bought eight copies of your record, blah-blah-blah." Helena placed the letters on the table, then sighed. For the first time that morning, she had time to think. However, there was nothing to think about. Nothing at all. Whatsoever. In fact, Helena was completley BORED. Why else would she know whether she was five minutes off-schedule, or whether or not it had rained seven or eight times in the last two days? She was about to leave the dining room when a small voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Er...Miss Helena?"

"_Oui_?"

"You...er...dropped this."

The attendant handed Helena a letter.

"Thank you, _Chérie_. You may leave now."

"Yes ma'am."

Helena transferred the letter from hand to hand, surverying the spidery handwriting. _Donovan_. It was probably one of his 'lunches' where he forced her to tell him everything that had happened over the past few days, and then made her show him some Pi Qua Quan moves, to check that she was not lagging in her study. Helena sighed. She almost didn't want to open the letter, but perhaps, only perhaps, this letter would be different. Maybe it would be something to turn things around. To liven things up. To finally release Helena from the smothering tedium of her Manor. She slowly, carefully, gently lifted the letter from the envelope. Then, just before she opened the folded paper, her heart lurched.

"The attendant...."

In her moment of ecstasy, she had forgotten that Donovan would be sending a new employee to watch over her. Helena sighed once more. That was probably it. The letter was merely a profile of her new babysitter. Helena unfolded the paper.

_Dear Miss Douglas,_

_After much consideration, I have decided that your personal attendants are enough for me to supervise you through. Especially as I shall_

_soon be travelling to your manor, to supervise the Third Dead or Alive Tournament, which shall be taking place on your property from _

_April 21st to May 2nd. I trust you shall have ample room for the sixteen others (Including myself) who shall be staying. I will be _

_arriving with the other competitors in the tournament in precisely two days time (April 18th) Until then, Fare Well._

_--Donovan_

Helena folded the paper, then smiled. A break from the tedium. A sign from god. This was it. Now, it was time to prepare...

A/N: Sorry if that chapter was a bit slow...just trying to "Set the Scene" Also, that French may not be correct. Much apologies if I'm wrong...I won't be able to update for a while, either as I shall be out of acsess of a computer for a while. Oh well.

As my saying goes: **Sayonara! Read and Review**

**-Trop.**


	2. Helarin's Houseguests

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Just before I start, I would like to thank **Retro-Beat, JaMonkey, **and **Gleeful Melancholy **for reviewing. Every review is much appreciated. Also, before I continue this story I'll have to let all readers know it contains both Girl x Girl references, and at the end, it also has a pairing that some of you may not agree with....I can't say any more without spoiling the surprise....anyway:

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

The next few days passed in a blur of memorising favourite colours, leaving any allergies off the dinner menu, and decorating each individual room. Whenever there was a spare moment, Helena would flick through her orientation booklet and try and remember the names of her opponents. Many of the photos contained familiar faces. There was the friendy Kasumi, her dark and destructive sister Ayane, And Helena's two friends Leon and Leifang. Among the new faces were a youthful German girl, and a tall Chinese man with silver hair. When April 18th finally came around Helena was literally brimming with excitement. She sat in her fathers library, at the top of one of the towers, looking out the window like an excited schoolgirl who had invited her friend over. She stared out at the pouring rain with a playful smile on her face, waiting. Just waiting. The loud creaking of the library door made her tear her gaze away from the rain-splattered window.

"Miss Helena?"

It was the servant who gave her Donovan's letter.

"_Oui_?"

"Someone is on the phone, and requests that you talk to them."

"Oh. Alright, bring the phone here." _It was probably Donovan._

The servant placed the reciever next to Helena.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

The door made a loud banging noise as it closed. Helena picked up the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Helena. It's Donovan."

"So I presumed."

"The contestants should be arriving any minute now. Is everything ready?"

A small wave of excitement passed through Helena.

"Any minute? Yes, everything is ready."

"They will be coming in three different carpools. Make sure you dress correctly."

"Yes, Donovan."

"I will not be meeting you today. I have other business. I shall relay my messages through an employee"

"Yes, Donovan. I understand."

"Excellent. I should see you in a few days."

Helena was tired of talking to her captor, and the exasperation in her voice was easily perceptable.

"_Yes_, Donovan."

"Oh, and Helena?"

"Yes, what?"

"Don't take that tone with me, or I'll use it to your severe disadvantage."

"Er....Yes Donvan"

He had already hung up.

"That Donovan..." Helena started, but didn't finish her sentence. The sound of a van coming up the gravel mountain road stopped her. Her loathing of Donovan could wait, her pure excitement couldn't. She quickly stood up, and trying very hard not to look too inelegant, started running down the stairs, grinning like a madman. _They're here! Finally! _Helena scurried down hallways and through doors, checking her reflection in the glazed windows. A light blue opera dress with matching boots. Not her best outfit, but at least she would be presentable enough. She ran into the main hall, to see a face appear on the outer steps coming up towards the balcony. A girl, late teens, red hair. It had to be Miss Kasumi. Helena placed herself in front of the glass doors, which two servants quickly opened. A very wet Kasumi soon bobbed into view, followed by another servant with an umbrella. Behind her, (Each with thier own umbrella-servants) were Tina Armstrong, Her father Bass (With whom she was bickering loudly) A tall woman with short platinum hair, and then...

"Lei-Chan!"

"Helarin!"

Tina and Bass stopped arguing for one second to see the two friends hug eachother. Bass cocked an eyebrow. "Helarin? Lei-Chan? What the hell is up with that?"

Tina turned around to face him. "They're Japanese nicknames! Duh! You're even more stupid than you are stubborn."

Bass furrowed his brow. "Don't you talk to your elders like that, missy! I'm stubborn for your own good!"

The pair continued to argue animatedley. Kasumi sighed. "It's been like this the whole trip. Won't they ever be quiet?"

Helena turned to face her. "Oh! Miss Kasumi!"

Kasumi smiled. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course not." Helena said, hugging her also.

Leifang interrupted them. "Hey, Helarin! Have you met Miss Christie?"

Helena turned around to face the tall platinum-haired woman. "Hello."

The womans eyes were cold and piercing. "I have a message for you." She drawled in a deep British voice. She then stiffly thrust a note into Helena's hand. Helena surveyed the telltale Spidery writing.

_Helena,_

_By now you must have met my employee, Christie. She'll get friendly once you get to know her. I have only employed her to pass you notes, however. She is a waitress by trade and shall work for you after she has participated in the tournament. I hope this won't inconvinience you._

_--Donovan_

Helena gave the note to a nearby servant. "Put this in my room. _Merci_."

Helena then turned to face Christie. She was slightly taller than her, and wore a dark blue leather DOATEC suit, like all of Donovan's goons. She was very....intriguing. And somewhat attractive, too. Helena shook off the last thought. _No time to think about that kind of thing..._

"Shall we go inside then?"

Leifang perked up. "Yes, we should! I'm freeeeeeeeeeezing out here. It's never this cold in Hong Kong!"

Helena laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't wear short-shorts then."

"You're no fun!" Leifang said playfully as she walked inside with Kasumi.

Helena followed them slowly, with a smile on her face. This was going to be a good tournament...

* * *

A/N: Man....I had a teeeeeny bit of writers block there....I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me. Plus I kept typing "Hlena" instead of Helena. Shrugs oh well. Hopefully I'll update soon!

As my saying goes: **Sayonara! Read and Review!**

**-Tropical **to the **Weirdo.**


	3. Appetizers

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Yaaaaaay! More reviews!! In reply: **Evil-sick-cow:** Yes, that was intended. I'll include more references later... **GleefulMelancholy: **Eh, it was hard to point out. I think I just had a headache or something. Also, I'm updating 'cos here in New Zealand it's summer vacation (A.k.a Christmas Vacation) and I have waaaaay too much spare time. Well, not _that _much spare time :P **JaMonkey: **Well, I never said that was the main.....No, I'll ruin the surprise. (Have to be vague) Eh, anyhoo:

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

While Kasumi and Leifang busied themselves with Helena's walk-in wardrobe, Christie promptly buried herself in a thick novel, while Tina and Bass yelled at eachother. Helena sighed. They had been arguing for close to an hour now. Helena was about to voice her annoyance when Leifang and Kasumi finally came downstairs. Helena couldn't help but laugh. Kasumi had Helena's thickest coat on, and was struggling to lift her feet in the heavy fur boots she had chosen. Still, she managed to stumble across the main hall to Helena, taking snapshots with a disposable camera the whole time ("Your house is so big!! It's way more interesting than that Awful Tower!!" "That's Eiffel Tower, Kasu-chan.") Leifang however, had a plain black cheongsam on, with a matching jacket. _Much more practical than two-inch-long leather shorts_, Helena thought to herself.

"Yo, Helarin, isn't that the next lot of guests?" Leifang said, walking towards the front door.

Kasumi fell over backwards suddenly.

"I'll get her." Said Helena as Leifang continued to stride towards the door.

While Helena tried to find Kasumi under the mess of fur and leather, Leifang opened the door. The sound of rain became suddenly clearer. Tina and Bass stopped arguing. Chirstie glanced upwards. Through the door walked a (somewhat wet) Chinese man playing with a cellphone, accompanied by a youthful German girl looking over his shoulder at the tiny screen. "_Jann Lee and Hitomi_" Helena murmured as Bayman walked sulkily through the door, followed by an equally pissed-off Ayane. The last guest in the group was an oddly clumsy man who was laughing loudly. He stumbled towards Leifang.

"_Nihao. _You must be Helena. You'll never guess what--"

He was stopped mid-sentence by an untimely fall.

"Ow."

Bayman proceeded over to Christie, who immediatley started talkling with him in a hushed voice. Ayane stalked towards a nearby wall, which she leant on with her arms folded tightly across her chest, staring hatefully at Kasumi. Helena rolled her eyes. _Sourpuss_. She made her way over to Jann Lee, who was still playing with his phone. Leifang and Hitomi talked animatedley, occasionally giving the drunken Chinese man annoyed glances, while Kasumi (Unsucsessfully) tried helping him up. They eventually ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Tina and Bass merely continued arguing.

"Mr. Jann."

Jann Lee tore his eyes away from his phone, which he then placed in his pocket.

"Helena."

"Everyone seems a bit....angry...." Helena said looking mainly at Ayane. "...Do you know why?"

Jann Lee pulled an interesting face. Somewhere between exasperated and furious.

"It's that idiot Brad. We got a flat tire, then when the driver was about to get the spare out, he took it out of the back for him, then when the driver said thanks, he put it on a hill, and it rollled away, and then he started laughing, AND THEN WE HAD TO GO AND SEARCH THE GRASS FOR HALF AN HOUR WHILE HE SAT IN THE VAN AND LAUGHED AT US!! THEN, _HE STOLE SAKE FROM AYANE'S BAG, AND GOT SRUNK, AND...._"

Helena's left eyebrow twitched. _It's not funny. Not funny at all. Don't laugh. _

"Er, Mister Giorga will take your bags now." Helena said, interrupting Jann Lee's hysterical rage.

"What? Oh, okay." Jann Lee quietly gave is two bags to the bell hop, then returned to his phone.

"Fruitcake." Ayane muttered loudly (A/N: Is that an oxymoron? I think it might be, but I can't tell....)

Jann Lee shot her a death glare. Helena chuckled quietly to herself.

"Miss Helena!" Helena didn't recognise the voice. High-pitched, yet confident. She turned to see Hitomi running towards her.

"Oh. Miss Hitomi. What is it?"

"The rest of the guests are here!" She said excitedly. Helena was about to reply when a loud shriek emmited from Tina's direction.

"You didn't say Zack was gonna be here!" She yelled angrily at Helena while pointing at the window. Zack appeared to be dancing in front of it, under a leaky drain. Bass was the next to yell.

"IS HE WEARING A THONG?!!"

Most of the females in the room quickly turned away at the prospect of seeing Zack in a revealing outfit. Hitomi was undeterred by him, however.

"What? It's not like he's ugly...."

Ayane slapped her upside the head.

"Trust me," She said quietly "He's worse than ugly."

Hitomi pouted. "You people are all big meanies. I'm going to let him in."

Tina rested her face in her hands. "I guess it's unavoidable."

Hitomi slowly opened the door. Now it was her turn to shriek. "EIN!!"

"Oh. Hitomi-jo. What a pleasant surprise."

Kasumi quickly tackled him. "What?! Aren't you pleasantly surprised to see me?!"

Hayate gave the nearby Hayabusa a sideways glance. "No, not really...."

Kasumi bared her teeth. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"....I mean it's not really a surprise."

Kasumi calmed down. "Oh, right. Okay."

Gen-Fu quickly pushed them out of his way, fuming "Where is that insolent fool?!"

Jann Lee laughed. "I assume you mean Brad? He's there." He said, pointing at Helena's jacket on the floor.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Wong!"

The remaining guests made their way through the crowd of competitors. leon, in paticuar, made his way towards Helena.

"Hello, Helena."

"Ah, Leon. At last, someone who is sane, eh? Say, could you get their attention for me?" Helena gestured towards her rowdy guests.

"Glad to oblige." Said Leon, smiling.

"**HEY!!! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIGHT UNTIL MONDAY!!!**"

The fourteen other competitiors turned towards Helena and Leon.

"Thank you, Leon. Now, would you all please come with me into the dining room? Dinner is almost ready."

"So that's what smells so good!!" Said Zack loudly, slipping on a light jacket given to him by a servant.

Helena rolled her eyes. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this tournament wouldn't be so good. Maybe it would just be plain _satisfying_.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm....a little OOC, eh? this story is moving quite slow now, but I'll be skipping some of the more boring parts of the tournament later, methinks. Also, while I have the spotlight, may I recommend the movie **Battle Royale** to anyone who hasn't seen it. 'Tis a truly good movie.

Da mitt ordspråk drar: **Sayonara! Read and Review!**

**--Troppy.**


	4. Dinner and a Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Woo! Reviews! Party! I think I might include some translator notes from now on...meh.

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

Helena sat at the end of the dining table, her mouth ever-so-slightly agape. Hitomi and Leifang were talking loudly, and eating at the same time. Kasumi, who had her eyes trained on Hayate was struggling with a fork. Tina and Bass had abandoned forks altogether, now just using their hands. Everyone seemed relativley happy, and didn't seem to care about appearances. Everyone, sans Christie. She looked at her plate with a blank face. Helena tried to make friendly conversation with her.

"_Mon Dieu_. They're like animals, aren't they?"

Christie looked up suddenly.

"But who can blame them? There's enough forks here to assassinate someone..."

Kasumi's glass fell over as Bayman turned around and gave Christie a painfully unsubtle look. Christie glared back. Helena laughed.

"I suppose there are quite a few pieces of cutlery..."

"Mmm..." Christie grunted. She wasn't paying any attention to Helena at all now, she was watching Bayman with an angry look on her face. Helena sighed.

"So, Leon."

Leon looked up. There was a small collection of rosemary leaves on his face.

"Er, never mind..." Helena said, looking away. Leon returned to his dinner. Helena scanned the room.

Hitomi and Leifang were both laughing, Kasumi was laughing too. Hayate and Ryu both looked angry. Bass and Tina were eyeing up Zack with suspicious looks on their faces, Zack was talking innocently enough with Jann Lee, whom Ayane was looking at with an interested expression. Brad appeared to have passed out, and Gen Fu was looking at him with an exasperated frown. Helena felt oddly voyeuristic looking at them all. She looked back at Christie. Christie was slowly eating a potato.

"Hmm." Helena cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm....Miss Helena, what are you..." Christie was interrupted mid-sentence by the tinkle of a fork against a glass.

"Can I have your attention please?" Said Hitomi loudly. Most of the faces in the room turned towards her and Leifang.

"Thank you." Leifang said happily "Hitomi has a propostion for all of you."

Hitomi beamed. "Yes, I do. I thought, that since some of us don't know eachother so well, we could have an _ORIENTATION SLEEPOVER!!_"

The silence that followed was deafening. Ayane broke the silence by suddenly shouting "A _What?_"

"Orientation Sleepover!! We all sleep in the same room and stay up and tell spooky stories an' stuff!"

Another painfully long silence.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Said Helena.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there." Tina said, looking primarily at Zack.

"Stop being so boring!" Said Hitomi "Why don't any of you ever do anything _fun_?"

"I think it's a good idea." Said Kasumi. "Can we Helarin? Pleeeeeease?"

Helena beamed. "Sure."

Tina folded her arms. "You're all idiots."

Helena waved her off. "_Etre calme_. I will ask for my servants to set it up in the function hall."

Hitomi did a happy little dance. "Yaay!"

The evening was decptivley quiet. Before the lights were turned out, most of the contestants kept their mouths shut. Even Ayane restrained herself from complaining, Zack was acting relativley normal. Before the lights were turned out, that is.

"Okay, time to go to sleep!!" Hitomi yelled cheerfully.

_Click_.

"Yo, it's pretty dark in here"

"Shut up, I'm trying to get to sleep."

"Oh, suuuure."

"Both of you shut up!"

"_Onestamente_! Go to sleep!"

"Was that Helena? It sounded pretty manly."

"It was Leon, idiot!!"

"Oh."

"Hmmm. So, Tina--ARGH!!"

"What? What is it?"

"Someone has their hand ON MY ASS! GET OFF ME, PAEDOPHILE!!"

"Zack, do you know what a paedophile is?"

"I don't care! Someone is attacking me!!"

"No! _Gomen_, _Gomen_!! I didn't mean to!"

"Hayate? Is that you?"

"No, I'm over here..."

"No, I didn't mean to! I thought you were Kasumi!"

Silence.

"Whoa, he really _is _a paedophile."

"EEEK! I'M SCARED!! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME!!"

"You put a hand on my sister and you're _dead_."

"Ayane?"

"Shut up, _baka_"

Finally someone turned on the light. Zack had Hayabusa in a choke hold, Ayane was trying to punch him, but was being held back by Jann Lee. Kasumi was underneath Leifangs blankets, crying. Hayabusa took the moment to try and explain himself.

"Uhh...I didn't mean it like that...."

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOOOH!! Something exciting at Rancho-Helena, eh?! All will be revealed....eventually....I'll try and finish this before the holidays end, which means going in to OVERDRIVE. Hm, anyway, heres those translator notes:

_Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille_ (French): A Maidens Battle. Or struggle. I think it's the former....Forgot

_Mon Dieu_ (French): My god.

_Etre Calme _(French): Be Quiet (Apparentley...)

_Onestamente _(Italian): Honestly.

_Gomen _(Japanese): Sorry.

_Baka _(Japanese): Idiot. (But everyone should know that...)

As my saying goes:** Sayonara! Read and Review!**

**--Tropical Weirdo **


	5. Preliminary

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Yay. More Reviews! I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurbe a good review, such as the one by **Seekerofoddpairies**. YES! There _is _a Jann Lee/Ayane pairing. Very sharp eyes you have...I might write a side-story with them. Also award for most persistent reviewer goes to **GleefulMelancholy**. Yaaaay, lots of reviews. Anyway, when we last left Helena...

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

The following morning was a beautiful one. It had finally stopped raining, and the grass in the main field sparkled like gold with dew. Inside the mansion, however, the air was heavy with anger. One could sense it.

Helena was still asleep when an intruder entered her room. Upon standing on a creaky floorboard, however, Helena immediatley woke up.

"Miss Helena?"

"AGH! Intruder!"

Zack stood sheepishly infront of her. Helena rolled over to check her clock. 6:03am.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Well...uh..." Zack paused "Do you have a T.V?!"

Helena stared at him. "Don't you think you could have asked one of the servants?"

Zack seemed oddly preoccupied with something. "Oh...uh...sorry"

Helena stuck her jaw out. "Well, that's a mistake you won't have to make again, hmm? Ask for directions to the west lounge. That one has sattelite"

Zack slowly shuffled out of the room. Helena laid back down again. Outside her room, someone giggled. It sounded like Brad Wong, or maybe Jann Lee. Helena rolled her eyes, and stamped out of bed.

"Be Quiet, _Stupide_!!"

The sound of running away filled the hallway. The distinct yell of 'Run!' could be heard. Helelna ran her fingers through her hair.

"I wonder what got into the--EH?!"

Helena stared into the mirror on the wall. Her nightie was _see-through_. She blushed madly.

"ZAAACK!!!"

* * *

Breakfast was eaten mainly in silence. Only Helena, Zack, Jann Lee and Brad were awake. Helena glowered at Zack, who now had a bandage on his head. Jann Lee and Brad Wong tried hard not to laugh.

"_OHAYOO GOZAIMASU_!!" Hitomi's chirpy voice filled the dining room. Zack looked up.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sleepover herself" He said. "I hear Hayabusa won't come out of his room for anything!"

Hitomi's nostrils flared. "That wasn't my fault!!"

Helena idly checked her watch as the two squabbled. 6:24am.

Christie enetered the room silently, and glided down the table towards Helena. She placed a note in front of her. Helena looked up suddenly.

"Christie? _Bonjour_."

Christie edged away. "I'll see you later." She said in her trademark cold, hard, voice. Helena lightly waved her goodbye, then turned her attention to her letter.

_Helena,_

_The conference I was attending has been cut short, so I will be arriving later today. I have asked your servants to move the first round of fighting forward, so that I may see you all battle. I will only be here for the day, so don't bother with a room. How has Christie been? Has she tried to make a joke yet?_

Helena smiled. She remembered Christie's comment on the cutlery last night.

_I have included the draw for the first round. I hope you are pleased with the pairings. I will see you later._

_--Donovan._

Helena grimaced. This was an interesting turn of events.

_Round One Draw:_

_Kasumi Etou vs Christie Delacroix_

_Helena Douglas vs Brad Wong_

_Hitomi van Oelermann vs Bass Armstrong_

_Hayate Etou vs Gen Fu Xin_

The list cotinued through all eight fights, then explained the rules. It appeared that this round was merely a qualifier for the rest of the points-based tournament. Only one point was rewarded for this round. Helena gave the draw to her servant to hang on the foyer wall. _Donovan is coming_. She sighed, then set off towards her room to get properly dressed.

Ryu was still in his room meditiating when Helena forced her way in.

"Mr. Hayabusa."

A yelp emmited from the other side of the bed. "What do you want?"

"I want to inform you that the tournament is commencing a day ahead of schedule. Today you shall be fighting against..." She scanned her memory.

_Ryu Hayabusa vs Ayane Utsumi_

"...Ayane" She finished.

A loud groan emmited from under the bed. "Not Ayane-san...."

Helena put her hands on her hips. "Yes, Ayane-san. Now come out from there. I thought it was your job to fight monsters."

The sound of what may have been a laugh could be heard. Ryu slowly peeked out from under the sheets, then stood up, already dressed. Helena beamed at him.

"See? Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I guess..." He said. "I'll have to avoid any of the girls, though."

A small makeshift stand had been erected around the pool, which had been drained. Because of it olympic size, it was easily one of the biggest rings Helena had fought in. She surveryed the servants adding the final touches to the stand, and watched the cleaner dry out what remained of the pool. Helicopter blades suddenly cut through the silence of the back field. Helena looked up to see Donovan's trademark gold logo on the black helicopter above. She waited just outside the small makeshift landing area. Even though she had been expecting him, the thought of Donovan's cold face sent a chill down her spine. Actually seeing it was enough to make her shiver.

Donovan was of a large build, although he was barely taller that Helena. For a man of his age, he was actually quite fit, although wrinkles had made their way onto his face, and his once black hair was now completely gray. His hooked nose had a new scar on it today. Helena didn't bother to ask where from.

"Ah, Helena." His voice was deep, with Italian overtones. Like a charming mob boss, only the charm disappeared once you got to know him.

"Donovan." Helena stared directly into his cold, grey eyes. They reminded her of someone...

"How is it going? The competitors seem...excited..."

Helena cocked an eyebrow. "You could say that."

Donovan smiled. "Don't worry, I know it's hard, but it'll be over soon enough."

"Mmm"

"In a completley different matter, may I see Christie? I need to talk to her."

Helena remembered the familiar eyes now. Were they related? "Yes, I'll just go and fetch her myself."

Helena ran back to Christie's room. She already knew exactly where it was. The door was slightly ajar when she reached it.

"Miss Christi--Oh MY! I'm so sorry!" Helena ran back to the hallway with her hand over her mouth.

Christie. Underwear.

Chistie came out of her room with the same attire. "Yes?"

Helena shifted her eyes. _Is this normal_? "Er...Donovan...Donovan is, um..."

Christie got the message. "Right, I'll see you in a minute."

She went back into her room, and closed the door behind her. Helena sighed a breath of relief. _Oh Dear_.

She was walking back to her room when a servant hurried over to her.

"Miss Helena."

"...uh....Ugh?"

"Donovan has given you this for the tournament."

"Oh."

The servant placed the package lightly in Helena's hands. Helena was too dazed not to accept it. She stumbled slowly towards her room, and changed into the blue and black jumpsuit. At least it was practical. A loud bell sounded throughout the estate. The a megaphone:

"Will all competitors please proceed to the main field for the preliminary rounds!!"

Helena nodded. It was time.

* * *

A/N: I can't be bothered with translator notes. Just figure it out yersevles....:P I'll be doing the first fight scene next chapter, so be PREPARED. Hmmmm. Earthquake this morning, that's why I'm up so early. My bookcase almost fell over. It was a big one. Oh well.

As My Saying Goes (Yo.): **Sayonara, Read and Review!**

**--Troppyo Weirdyo**


	6. Round Une

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Hoo-zah. I do love reviews. In reply: **Kurmoi: **No, not all characters will have pairings. Can you imagine Gen Fu with anyone? (Eheeheehee, that gives me a wicked idea...) **GleefulMelancholy: **Etou, Utsumi, Xin, Delacroix and van Oelermann are all my own creation. Well, Etou, Utsumi and Delacroix are all from various movies, van Oelermann is a take on a family name (Oelerman), and Xin was made up on the spot. Douglas is Helena's last name, assuming she took her father's name. ANYWAY:

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

The entire back field hummed with activity. Servants with towels, bodyguards following various people, even an ambulance parked outside the patio had it's own gaggle of people surrounding it. Helena pushed her way through the cameramen and medics to what remained of the pool. It had now been filled part-way to the top with sand, and the stands around it were now being filled with cameramen and other employees of Donovan. at the top of one stand was a row of cushioned blue chairs, no doubt for the competitors who were watching the other matches. As Helena made her way up to the seats, a loudspeaker suddenly shouted above the crowd.

"**May I have your attention?**" It blared at the people below. The crowd slowly quietened down.

"**Will competitors 1) Kasumi Etou and 15) Christie Delacroix please make their way to the changing rooms, you are now scheduled to fight.**"

Helena could see Kasumi's red hair bobbing down the steps a few metres away, Christie's white head followed. After a few minutes, they both emerged from doors at either side of the ex-pool.

"**Round 1a, Competitors 1&15, starting now, at 10:30 am.**" At this, some of the spectators in the first row started scrawling in dark-coloured notebooks.

"**Get Ready!! ....Fight!!**" The two women dashed forward towards eachother with blinding speed. Somewhere to her left, Helena could hear Hitomi and Leifang cheering out Kasumi's name. Kasumi launched her first blow, and the commentator went wild.

"**Miss Kasumi, starts the match with a hard blow to Christie's face, which Christie has dodged, and now countered with a low kick!**"

Kasumi leapt up to avoid Christie's blow, then changed direction to bring her feet in contact with Christie's head.

"**And now, Kasumi has performed her 'Tsuzumi-Guruma' attack!**"

Kasumi launched her feet upwards, causing Christie's upper body to jerk backwards. Hitomi and Leifang amped up their voices a little.

"YAAY! GO, KASU-CHAN, YOU CAN--"

Leifang was suddenly silent, along with Hitomi. For a spilt second, as Christie fell backwards, Helena was sure she had seen the British woman smile. Then, just as fast as the match had started, it was over. Silence befell the entire arena. Christie stood triumphantly over the unconcious Kasumi's body, a smug expression on her face. Ayane stood up.

"Ha-HA!! That'll teach you!!" She yelled as she left the stand.

"**Wha-what was that?**" The nervous voice of the commentator summed up the entire crowd's confused faces. What _was_ that? Christie was now wiping her face with a towel offered to her by one of the braver servants. She seemed a little exhausted. Near the edge of the arena, the cameramen were waving their arms wildly as the medics helped set up a small projection screen.

"**...It appears that the cameramen have captured footage of this....er....event...**"

Jann Lee snorted. "No duh."

Meanwhile, construction of the makeshift projection screen had been completed, and the cameramen were attempting to get the crowd's attention.

"**Will all spectators please focus their attention on the projection screen to the left of the arena?**"

A projection of the fight was played out onto the screen. There was Kasumi, starting her Tsuzumi-Guruma throw. But, when she launched off Christie's head, instead of Christie falling backwards onto the sand, she grabbed Kasumi's ankles. Then, using the momentum of Kasumi's body, she sent her flying over her head and face-first into the soft sand. Then, without letting go of her Kasumi's ankles, Christie backflipped over her shoulders, and delivered a hard blow to her back, knocking her out instantly.

"Oh my...."

"**Tuh...Total time of fight, 2.54 seconds. Will 11) Helena Douglas and 16) Brad Wong please proceed to the changing rooms.**"

Helena took a deep breath, then stood up and walked slowly downthe steps towards the arena. _Don't be nervous...._Helena let herself be ushered to the left changing room. She was already in costume, so she used the time to pray.

_For mother,_

_For father,_

_For me._

A bell sounded in the corner of the room. It was a signal to go out into the arena.

_For mother, _

_For father,_

_For me._

Helena ran the mantra through her head over and over as she made her way out into the arena. The stand was taller from here. The sun was brighter, too.

"**Round 1b, competitiors....**" Helena blocked the annoying loudspeaker out of her mind. She blocked everything out her mind, except for _Mother, Father and Me_.

"**Get Ready!!...FIGHT!!**" Helena had a few seconds to scan her opponent for any weak spots. She was severly put off by the sight in front of her.

"Mister Wong.....are you intoxicated?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think I'll leave it there. I also think that there will be MAJOR SHOUJO-AI next chapter. Or not. I'm still deciding. Ehehehehe. Oh well.

As my saying goes: **Sayonara! Read and Review!!**

**--Las gominolas del coco. Wait, I mean Tropical Weirdo.**


	7. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: So, here I am. As I said last time, this chapter sucked total wastewater, so I rewrote it.

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

Helena stared for a while. Brad staggered about on the spot. Then hiccuped. Then, the first blow hit her with shocking force. She flew backwards onto the sand, causing a large whoop to emit from the direction of Zack and Jann Lee. Helena let out a low growl. _He got me by surprise!_ She got back up and hit Brad with a flying kick to the head. He staggered backwards accordingly, letting Helena hit him with a low punch that sent him flying into the air. Helena saw her chance, and took it. She hit him with everything her body could muster up. _Punch, punch, punch, kick, throw! _Brad's already unconcious body was sent flying backwards onto the ground as Helena pushed him over her shoulder. With a rushing noise, all of the surrounding noise suddenly came back to her.

"GO HELARIN!"

"**...15.98 seconds. Will 14) Hitomi van Oelermann** **and 9) Bass Armstrong please proceed to the changing rooms.**"

Helena slowly walked towards the hall leading to the changing rooms, panting slightly. The next few minutes passed in a slight blur. After showering and changing into a simple white dress, she proceeded back to the rear patio, and through to the foyer. She could hear the crowd cheering from here. However, all of her senses stopped working as soon as she ran into none other than "Christie!"

"Hi."

"Whuh? Oh, um, uh, Hello."

"Nice job on Brad. He really pisses me off."

"...Really?"

"Yeah..."

A painfully awkward silence followed.

"...Helena? Are you listening to me?"

"What? ...Sorry..."

"It thought maybe we could have dinner together. Y'know, like..._only_ us..."

Helena could feel herself blush at the thought of dinner alone with Christie.

But that didn't stop her from saying yes.

"I'll meet you here in the foyer at 9.00, alright?"

_That's awfully late for dinner..._Helena bit her lip as she watched Christie's elegant form slowly exit the room. What did she have planned? She knew anyone associated with Donovan should be treated with caution, but something about Christie made her feel strangely safe and comfortable, much unlike Donovan.

As if on cue, Donovan himself suddenly burst into the room, his bulky arm around an extremely uncomfortable looking Hitomi

"Helena! Just who I was looking for! I trust you have met miss Oldman?"

Helena didn't bother to correct him. Hitomi was too scared to notice his error.

"This young woman has some of the most impressive skills I have ever seen! You'd better watch out, Helena!" Helena attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

"Is something wrong?" He queried

"...No..." Replied Helena.

"Alright then. Could you possibly direct me to the location of Christie?"

Helena gestured towards the door.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Donovan finally released his death-grip on Hitomi, who looked extremely relieved.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?"

"No...He's a scary man."

"I know what you mean..." Helena thought back to the second tournament. Bad, bad memories.

"So, Helena, are you busy tonight?"

Helena's pulse suddenly sped up greatly. Hitomi already had a reputation as a blabbermouth among the competitors, and Helena didn't want her to know about her little "Date" with Christie.

"..No.."

Hitomi shuffled about on her feet

"...Why do you ask?"

Hitomi bit her lip "I just wanted to get together tonight...to..uh...talk."

Helena studied Hitomi carefully. Her father had taught her how to tell when someone was lying when she was little. Hitomi seemed truthful enough. Maybe something bad had happened.

"Alright then, when?"

"How does 8.45 sound?"

Helena swore mentally. _She knows! That little idiot is doing this on purpose!_

"Well, actually, that's probably not the best-"

"PLEASE, HELENA!" Hitomi cried suddenly "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Helena was slightly shocked at her sudden outburst. She could see tears forming in Hitomi's eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Helena..." Hitomi shuffled towards her room in a very forlorn fashion.

_This has to be some sort of scheme. _Helena thought. _I bet that Leifang put her up to this. I bet they know about me and Christie._ Helena's mental train skidded to a halt.

"There's nothing to know about me and Christie!" She said aloud. "Nothing at all!"

"Nothing to know about you and who?" Came a voice from the stairs. Helena jumped backwards in shock.

"Who's there?" She said shakily.

"It's only me..." Hayabusa emerged from behind a statue. "...No need to be scared."

"What are you doing here? Your match isn't until later, and you aren't allowed to leave the arena until you fight..."

"Yeah..." Hayabusa scratched his head "...Ayane kinda...uh...got knocked out."

Helena raised her eyebrows. "Really? How? By whom?"

"Um...by me..." Hayabusa looked severely embarrased.

"I see. Just how did this happen?" Helena asked

"She started it!" Hayabusa cried. " It wasn't my fault! I was just defending myself but now I'm apparently expected to just get beaten up by every other girl 'cos if I don't they'll call me girl bashers!" He said this all very quickly. "Helena, do you think I'm a girl basher?"

Hayabusa's droopy expression and voice made Helena giggle. "No, I don't think you're a girl basher."

Hayabusa's face lightened up immediatley. "That's good. I was wondering, are you busy after dinner?"

The smile dropped off Helena's face like a ton of bricks. "What?"

"You know, around seven." Helena stared for a few moments. This had to be more than a joke. Leifang was putting them up to this. But then, wasn't Leifang avoiding Ryu like the plague? And she _was_ free at seven...

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something." _As in, like, a date?_ Helena thought.

"As in, like, just us two." _Exactly like a date._ Helena mused.

"Um, alright then. I'll see you at seven, then." Hayabusa bounced away happily.

Helena sat down to process the information zooming about in her skull. To make this evening successful, she was going to have to work hard. But something in the back of her head was telling her that no matter what happened, this evening was going to be one to remember.

Helena had never been more correct in her entire life.

A/N: So, I'm back, eh? Check my livejournal for details. I CAN'T BE BOTHERED EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED IN AUSTRALIA OR WHATEVER. Ahahahahahaha oh well, it's nice to be back on the FanFiction Scene.

As my saying goes:** Sayonara! Read and Review!**

**--Tropical Weirdo **


	8. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, or any of it's Characters. Any branded devices in this story are copyright of their respective owners.

A/N: Another chapter. Need info? READ LIVEJOURNAL (Gosh, I'm being so cranky:P) Also, If you see any plot holes, don't hesitate to tell me, I'm a bit of the loop with the story.

**-**

**-**

**Dead or Alive: Une Lutte de la Jeune Fille**

**By TropicalWeirdo**

**-**

**-**

It was about half an hour before dinnertime when things started to go terribly wrong for Helena. First, Zack knocked over a vase in hallway, then Tina kicked a soccer ball through the kitchen window. It hit the chef in the side of the head, causing him to fall sideways into the refrigerator, severely damaging both the refrigerator and his neck. Soon after, a cabinet containing Helena's best dinnerware fell, smashing its valuable contents to pieces.

"Well," Helena said bravely, as she helped Leon and some servants pick up the pieces "At least I'm insured."

She wasn't going to let this psyche her out. Tonight was going to be _Perfect, _with a capital P.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Helena felt somewhat less sure of her earlier feelings. Christie, Hitomi and Ryu all sat as close as possible to Helena, Hitomi literally shoving Leon out of the way to get to the seat next to her. With the refrigerator out, all the meats inside had to be consumed as soon as possible, so at least the dinner looked good. But Helena was much too worried about the interaction currently going on between the three infront of her to pay attention to the delicious food the chef (Now with a neck brace.) had managed to prepare despite such short notice.

"So Helena," Ryu began "About tonight, I-OW!" he cried.

Helena gave him a severe look and mouthed "Our little secret" to him.

Hitomi was studying Ryu with red eyes, Christie giving Helena a quizzical look.

"Um...I was...uh..." Helena desperatley searched her mind for a viable excuse "Um, uh, Me and Ryu...ummm..."

"We were going to do some sparring later." Ryu finished. "Train for the next round." He smiled at Helena. Helena grimaced back.

Hitomi stared at Helena intensely, her hands balled into fists.

"Just keep your hands off her ass, Ryu." Christie remarked.

As if on cue, the entire room, loud and talkative a moment ago suddenly feel deadly silent. Leifang piped up suddenly with the not-so-tactful question on everyones mind:

"Did Ryu molest Helena?"

Helena buried her face in her hands, Ryu sank under the table, and Ayane and Jann Lee simply laughed.

"...I was only joking..." Christie said quietly.

"You should become a stand up comedian." Tina sneered. Zack, Jann Lee, Ayane and Brad Wong all snorted and giggled. Christie sent a cold stare in their direction. They all stopped giggling simultaniously.

Helena took a deep breath, then continued eating as though nothing had happened.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't blame him." Zack said suddenly.

Helena stopped eating, violently threw her knife and fork down, and stood up so fast her plate of chicken tipped over. She stamped over to Zack, grabbed his chin and swiftly slapped him as hard as she could. She then stamped to the door, turned to face the table and said as calmly as possible,

"May I be excused from dinner?"

Everyone had their eyes trained on Helena, but nobody sid a word.

"I shall take that as a yes." Helena said, then flung the door open and walked as calmly as possible away from the dining room into the foyer.

This was not the most promising start to the evening.

Helena stayed in her room with the door locked until exactly 7.00 came, and a knock on the door indicated the arrival of Ryu. Helena had already dressed for the evening, a simple black halter-topped evening gown and the bare essentials of makeup. She opened the door to see Ryu in some form of ninja formal wear. He had a formal Yukata on, with matching sandals, and his hair had been tied up into a bun like a samurai from a film. Helena found this all strangely amusing.

"_Bonsoir_, Ryu."

"Uh, Hi." Helena was somewhat taken aback with how awkward Ryu was. He may have been a super ninja, but he was obviously very inexperienced in the matter of women.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could just keep it simple and go for a walk."

"Sounds good."

Helena slowly lead Ryu down the steps of the front door onto the balcony, and down into the gardens near the ballroom. The recent bad weather had left the sky perfectly clear, and there was an excellent view of the stars. And an excellent view of something somewhat less beautiful.

"Who is that down there?" Helena said, pointing to a bench by the stairs leading down to the garden wall.

Ryu studied the two lip-locked people on the bench. "That's Ayane, on the left. You can see her hair, can't you?"

Now that he had pointed it out, Helena could indeed see the head of purple hair.

"You're right...but who is that with her?" Helena took a couple steps toward Ayane and the mystery person, then tripped on a rock and fell face-first into a bush. Which happened to house a crouching Leifang.

"Lei-Chan? What on earth are you doing here?"

Leifang put her finger over Helena's mouth. "Shhh! Can't you see who they are?"

"Well, that one's Ayane, and-"

"Helena? Are you alright!"

The couple on the bench had obviously heard Ryu, and stopped kissing for a moment to whisper something.

"Helena?"

Ayane took the hand of the mystery person, then both ran off towards the servants quarters. Helena stood up, followed by a somewhat bedraggled Leifang, who spotted Ryu and recoiled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said maliciously

"I could ask you the same question." Ryu replied.

"Ryu is right." Helena said. "What were you doing in that bush?"

Leifang looked very guilty.

"I was following Jann Lee."

Helena raised her eyebrows. "So _that's_ who it was..." She raised her hand to her mouth "I didn't know that him...and Ayane...they were...?"

Leifang looked extremely glum "Yep. Since last night."

Helena took Leifang's hand in her own. "I'm sorry, Lei-chan."

"Sorry for what!" Leifang shouted suddenly, causing Helena to jump backwards in shock. "IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKED HIM, YOU KNOW!" She then burst into tears and ran back towards the ballroom.

"I have the odd suspicion that she may be lying about that..." Ryu said, stating the obvious.

"You're right..." Helena said absent-mindedly "Listen, Ryu, I'm so sorry, but I have to go and talk to her...I'm sorry..." Helena then planted a small kiss on Ryu's cheek and ran back towards the ballroom as fast as her stilettoed feet would carry her. Upon entering the ballroom itself, she found Leon.

"Helena! I thought you'd be in the garden. Why are you dressed like that?"

"No time, no time!" Helena exclaimed "Did you see Leifang?"

"Oh, yes." Leon said "She was going back up in the direction of the bedrooms."

Without bothering to thank him, Helena ran up towards the foyer at top speed. She knew she had to get to Leifang quickly, as she had a reputation for doing stupid, and sometimes dangerous things when she was upset.

Luckily, however, Leifang was still safe and sound, although very upset when Helena finally reached her room.

"Lei...fang..." She said breathlessly "Are you...alright?"

Leifang was very quiet. "I'm fine." She lied.

"No, no, you're not." Helena said as she sat down beside her on her bed. "You're not fine, are you?"

"...No..." Leifang's voice cracked up and she started crying again. "It's not fair! H-he doesn't e-even c-care about how I f-feel!"

"It's all right..." Helena said in a voice she hoped was soothing. "You don't need him..."

When Helena finally exited the then sleeping Leifang's room, it was already half past eight. She had just enough time to wash off all the makeup she had put on, and change back into something less formal before Hitomi came knocking on her door. Although she had seemed very upset earlier, Hitomi was now strangely composed. Helena gestured for her to sit on the nearby couch, then sat next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I need some help with Leifang..." Helena's eyes widened slightly.

"What sort of help?"

"...SHE'S MAKING EVERYONE HATE ME!" Hitomi shouted suddenly.

Helena jerked her head backwards in shock, which made her glance at her alarm clock.

"It's 8.55 already!"

Hitomi looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was a little late..."

Helena swallowed the nasty comment she was about to say, replacing it with "Listen, Hitomi, I have to go. I'm sorry, just, uh, assert yourself, okay?" she then dashed from the room, hoping that she looked presentable enough for her late meeting with Christie. Luckily, Helena made it in the nick of time, arriving in the foyer just as the large grandfather clock in the dining room chimed 9 o'clock. Christie emerged from the lounge momentarily.

"Good evening." Christie said in a somewhat cold voice.

"Good evening to you, too." Helena replied, not noticing Hitomi sneak past into the lounge.

"Where did you think we should have dinner?" Helena queried.

"Up to you, although I think that the tower would be quite nice."

"Good idea, I'll call for the servants to-"

SMASH. A loud shattering noise emmitted from the lounge.

"Oh no." Helena said, opening the door with mild apprehension

"...I'M NOT STUPID, OR ANNOYING, YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN STUPID INSECURITIES!"

Helena didn't know what had happened, all she could see was Hitomi, standing over Leifang's (Who had obviously gotten out of bed.) unconcious form, shaking and screaming.

A sight that truly was the cherry on top of a _fantastic_ evening.

* * *

A/N: Ah, How exciting. I hope you guys like this chapter! I spent quite a while on it, actually. Hm. Oh well,

As my saying goes:** Sayonara! Read and Review!**

**--Tropical Weirdo **


End file.
